Ranoa Magic Academy
Overview The world's largest Magic School, it is sponsored by the Magic Guilds of the Magic Triumvirate and boasts one of the largest campus areas with over 10,000 enrolled students. The school is located in the city of magic Sharia. People from all tribes, species, and social standings can be admitted. The building of Ranoa Magic Academy are made from Magic-proof bricks, but they're not strong enough to stand against Rudeus' magic. There are multiple magic formations around the school that have healing power close to that of a Saint-level Healer. The entrance fee and expenses until the graduation are about 3 Asura gold coins. History Uniform Gentlemen are provided with a School Suit, Ladies are provided with a Blazer. They were designed and implemented by Nanahoshi aka "Silent". They look like Japanese student uniforms. Gym uniform is a robe. Academy Curriculum Education lasts 6-9 years depending on the classes chosen , also it is possible to extend the duration of the study if it involves magic research backed by Magic Guild. Normal students curriculum is Common knowledge class work for 3 years, after that they can choose some "pretty interesting lessons" (according to Rudeus Greyrat, Chapter 103 Treatment of the Sistes.) It is possible to continue indefinite enrollment if one is doing research with expressed permission from an affiliated Magic Guild. The lessons in the school is not just limited to Magic. Swordsmanship and Horse-handling classes for example. Special Student Special students are those given special priviledge from the school in exchange for the school to advertise how good they are after special students have been graduated. Below is the priviledge list given to special students: * They are exempted from basic school expenses. * If they stay in the dormitory, they will be granted exclusive rooms for themselves, although they can share with other students if they want to. * The are exempted from classes under certain circumstances. * They can receive or join in any class curriculum aimed at the general students. The school encourages special students to mix in with other students if they attend. * Homeroom attendance is mandatory once a month. * They are free to do basically anything in the school (e.g. spend all day reading books in the library). * They may borrow one room in the research building for devoted research. * They may borrow one room in the training building for training time. * They are free to eat meals in the dining room. * They are exempted for a duty of refilling water basin in toilets. * If they are active adventurers, they are free to continue being adventurers when they leave the campus. * They are free to publish thier research findings if they visit the magic guild. * Anything done outside the campus is their own responsibilities (e.g. visiting the red-light district). * Since there are several types of special students, the aforementioned priviledge may be varied. * Upon the graduation, if they produce theses, they will receive unconditinal admittance to joint a C-class magic guild, otherwise D-class magic guild. Classes Special Class *Rudeus Greyrat (Graduate) *Rinia Dedorudia (Graduate) *Pursena Adorudia (Graduate) *Nanahoshi Shizuka (Graduate) *Zanoba (Graduate) *Cliff Grimoire (Graduate) * Raifold Magnafold * Mii-Nall * Grannel Zafin Asura Staff *Principal - Georg *Vice Principal - Jinas Halfas *Teacher - Roxy Greyrat *Teacher - Badigadi (Former) Dorms A huge dormitory that is five stories tall, and boarding is free. The dorm room is a 6-tatami length room, fitted with bunk beds, usually for 2 people but exception can be made for a Special Student. Trivia 9 Rumors of the School: #"The Banchou's arm flies." #"The Banchou's eyes shine." #"At the Banchou's single shout, a group of 30 people will assemble." #"A monster lives at the Banchou's house." #"The Banchou loves small children." #"The Bancho is a monster." #"The Bancho is great." #"The Bancho is rich." #"The Bancho is bald." References Category:Organization Category:Groups Category:Location Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Sharia Category:Kingdom of Ranoa Category:Northern Region Category:Magic Triumvirate